Mi Vampiro Es Un Tutor
by Sebieth SuzaKuran
Summary: ClaudeSebasClaude de Kuroshitsuji. Sebastián  es un universitario, rebelde a su forma única, y por cosas del "destino" termina teniendo un profesor particular de nombre: Claude Faustus. ¿Qué secreto guarda Claude?
1. Chapter 1

Mi Vampiro Es Un Tutor

Sebastián Michaelis es un guapo estudiante en nivel universitario. Aburrido de la vida todos los días. No hace más que hacer lo que le viene en gana a ver si con eso consigue distraerse aunque sea un poco de su cotidiano andar. Sin embargo, a la escuela llega un misterioso profesor nuevo, a mitad de año dado que el anterior catedrático de la clase murió en condiciones extrañas, que nadie hasta la fecha ha podido explicar. Y por decisiones del destino, termina siendo profesor particular de Sebastián_**. ¿Qué esconde el tutor?**_

-No eres más que una araña con malos métodos de enseñanza.

-Y tú alguien con pésima educación. Pero descuida. –Le levantó el mentón con una delgada vara de hierro en color negro mientras le sonreía y se ajustaba un par de lentes de corte elegante y rectangular. –Seré yo quien te eduque.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-Bien, ahora sí pasamos a la página cuarenta y dos. –Un hombre realmente apuesto. De preciosos ojos color miel. Cabellos pulcramente negros y arreglados con suma gracia. Camisa de manga tres cuartos en color gris y pantalones tipo sastre en tonalidad negra. –Encontraremos que el materialismo histórico… -Caminaba de derecha a izquierda, llegaba casi a tocar con pared, daba media vuelta mecánicamente y repetía el proceso hacia la derecha.

-Ya… escucha… -El profesor ignoraba y seguía dando clase. El cuarto en sí, era un ático arreglado para el uso común de una habitación, de madera y espacioso. Había sólo dos ventanas y eran de corte triangular. Había muchos estantes llenos de libros. Incluso algunos pilares en una esquina. Un amplio escritorio de madera fina con una lámpara fina. –Escucha. –El terco estudiante era de cercanos veinte años, cabellos negro con el brillo azabache. Unos ojos que a veces podrían ser tornasol, por su claridad. Juguetones, rasgadamente inteligentes, astutos. Sus labios carnosos al estilo varonil. Pómulos ligeramente más alargados que los de su profesor. –Deja de repetir la clase de ayer. Creo que me comienza a doler la cabeza. –El oji dorado le miró seriamente. Y aquella era su mirada habitual.

-Me parece que sólo estás buscando excusas para irte de fiesta.

-¡No puedes culparme! –Se estiró. La juventud se respiraba en él. Portaba una camisa de manga larga con cuello en forma de "V" dejando ver ligeramente su bien formado pecho de piel cremosa y suave. Pantalones de mezquilla deslavados y una sonrisa intrínsecamente coqueta que terminaba de pintar el cuadro que representaba: Sebastián Michaelis.

-Ni siquiera ha pasado dos horas desde que empezamos. –Se ajustó los lentes en grácil modo.

-Escucha, profesor. Ya estoy dentro de la universidad, no tiene caso que me esté entrenando para algo en particular, obtuve las calificaciones que pediste ¿Qué más quieres? –Se recargó en el escritorio cruzándose de brazos. –Es viernes por la tarde y estoy demasiado aburrido. ¡En demasía! ¡No creo que comprendas el significado de tener mi edad!

-¿Crees que llegué a ser profesor sin pasar por tú etapa?

-Pues sí lo hiciste, parece que ya se te olvidó lo que es vivir bien.

-Defíneme el concepto de vida.

-¡No! ¡No de nuevo el tema de la filosofía!

-Sí me vas a salir con evasivas incongruentes mejor no hables.

-¿Cómo se supone que entablas conversaciones con los demás? ¿No se aburren de ti?

-Para tu decepción, eso no pasa y talves se deba a quienes tienen derecho a recibir una plática conmigo saben elegir sus palabras con cuidado. –Se fue acercando al estudiante. –Continúa retándome y sólo saldrás perdiendo. Ya probaste una ves el sabor de la derrota y lo seguirás experimentando sí no te portas dócil.

-¡Ja! ¿Dócil? Discúlpeme sabio dramaturgo, pero yo no le he pedido que me dé clases.

-Cierto, este es tu castigo por haber asesinado a mi antecesor. –Sonrió de lado. Sebastián le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Te vuelves cada vez más repetitivo. Ya te dicho que yo no he matado a nadie. Mucho menos a aquel sujeto que ni su nombre recuerdo.

-Pues te lo recordaría de no ser que ya perdimos diez minutos en esta discusión absurda. Toma asiento de nuevo. –Le dio la espalda.

-Arg. Pero talves te maté a ti. –Masculló jalando la silla con coraje y plantándose en ella sumamente enfurruñado.

-Tu libro está al revés. –Sorpresivamente aparecía detrás de Sebastián, muy cerca de su oído, cosa que molestó a éste.

-Puedo leerlo así. –Le contestó sin mirarlo. –A no ser que el grandioso Claude Fausto se ponga a remilgar sobre mis habilidades.

-¿Tienes alguna virtud? –Bufó. –Estás muy ocurrente el día de hoy. –Sebastián se enojó más.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, yo me largo de aquí. –Tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro. Pero en ese instante, aparecía Claude poniendo seguro y llave a la puerta, (la única, cabe agregar) y la guardó en su pantalón. -¿Vuelas, o algo así? –Preguntó intentando aplacar su furia.

-Déjame castigarte, Sebastián. –Eran raras las veces que el profesor llegaba al nivel de llamarle por su nombre.

-No te aproveches de que esta es tu casa.

-En la tuya he hecho lo mismo. –Golpe bajo. –Así que… ya sabes las reglas, sí logras quitarme la llave con gusto te dejo ir.

-Bah, dejémoslo así. Ya sé que será imposible. Siempre que sé dónde la guardaste, aparece "mágicamente" entre un libro, ¿Crees que se me olvida la faceta de mago que tienes?

-Tomaré eso como tu falla. Así que continuemos.

-¿Es en serio?

-Al parecer planeas hacerme perder el tiempo.

-¿Por qué no dejamos de engañarnos? Puedes decir al rector que cumples y yo no diré nada, estaremos separados, yo no tendré deseos de matarte y tú podrás salir con toda la horda de diplomáticos ancianos y decrépitos que tanto te gustan.

-Te dejaré tarea doble por declarar semejante oferta.

-¡Sólo eso me faltaba! –Chocó su cabeza contra el mueble. -¿Por qué no me matas?

-Claro que tengo deseos de matarte, pero no de la forma que tu quieres.

-Ah, claro. Pasaba por alto que te encanta la metáfora. –Claude se cansó de ese numerito, caminó hasta donde estaba el estudiante y le obligó a levantarse. -¡Oye! **¡¿Qué te pasa? **

-Dime todo lo que quieras, anda.

-¿Qué?

-Dime lo que deseas. –Llevaban siendo estudiante y maestro cercanos dos meses, y discusiones como estas eran todas las tardes, pero hoy en especial la paciencia del catedrático estaba más baja que la niebla.

-Quiero que me dejes en paz.

-¿Por qué?

-Me tienes encadenado a ti.

-¿Realmente te molesta?

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Por qué habría de preferirte a ti? hay miles de personas que podría elegir, y tú no estás siquiera en la lista.

-Entonces hagamos un trato. –Sebastián enarcó una ceja. –Conseguiré en una semana que mi convivencia contigo sea amena, dejaremos las clases hasta que lo logre.

-¿Qué gano yo? –Se miraron seriamente.

-Formularé mi renuncia ante rectoría. –Sebastián casi brinca de la emoción y ya estaba por cerrar el trato cuando Claude se lo impidió. -¿Qué?

-Falta lo que yo gané.

-Ah… pues seré obediente.

-¿En qué termino y forma?

-Hasta que acabe la carrera o hasta que te canses. Y será en todo lo que quieras. –No le tomó importancia a lo que decía. Estaba tan eufórico por su victoria autodeclarada que no prestaba atención a los detalles. Claude ensanchó una enorme cara cuando tomó la mano derecha de Sebastián y la mordió. -¡O-Oye! ¡Eso dolió!

-Muerde la mía. –Haciendo alusión a la muñeca de su mano diestra.

-¿Eres una especie de sádico o satánico?

-Deja de decir tonterías. Quieres librarte de mí ¿Si o no? –No tuvo que decir más. Sebastián mordió la mano de su tutor, hasta que sintió el sabor metálico bordearle los labios y penetrar su garganta. Sintió un cosquilleo más molesto de lo normal. Pero tampoco prestó verdadera atención.

-Que el juego comience, profesor. –Claude se daba la vuelta y cubría su mano. No dejó ver a Sebastián la tremenda cara de euforia que tenía. Y mucho menos mostró que la herida en su mano se curó instantáneamente.

-Tu derrota apenas principia.

***Día Uno***

Amanecía como cualquier día normal. Con cierto aire limpio y fresco. Los árboles tejiendo sus ramas hacia el cielo dando una benéfica sombra a las aves que recién comenzaban su nido. De una casa de excelente construcción y diseño salía el joven Sebastián Michaelis. Con un par de libros, salía para sólo tirarlos. Los lanzó al bote de basura y se sacudió las manos dignamente.

-Día uno. –Sonrió malvadamente y miró al amplio cielo. –Ya verá ese tutor de pacotilla de lo que soy capaz.

Claude le había citado en un museo. Sebastián se había arreglado, sin exagerar, con pantalones deslavados y camisa gris. Talves podría escapársele al mayor e ir a socializar con gente de su nivel. En primer lugar, llegó tarde. Claude estaba sentado en una banca, un parque que estaba frente al museo, leyendo un libro.

-¿Se supone que llegando dos horas tarde me rendiré? –Preguntó viendo pasar a Sebastián. El joven se volvió con aire pesado. Realmente había pensado que con ese enorme retraso Claude ya no estaría allí. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo. El aire era cálido pero no insoportable. El profesor portaba lentes oscuros y ropas de la misma tonalidad. Un par de niños jugaban a lanzar a la pelota y a un par de metros una pareja acaramelada iba declarándose mutuamente su amor mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

Un turibús se estacionaba temporalmente frente al museo y bajaban decenas de niños de edad en preescolar.

-Revisaste el itinerario de las visitas ¿Verdad? –Preguntó el más joven. Claude se le había adelantado un pequeño paso. Con un montón de mocosos paseándose en aquel lugar, Sebastián no vio muchas esperanzas a su plan de divague. Entonces, entraron.

Subieron las escaleras de mármol. Atravesaron los pasillos tapizado con colores vinos. Múltiples pinturas en ambos lados de las paredes. Sebastián empezó a bostezar. El guía hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Después de dos horas siendo acosado por la mirada fija de su tutor, tomaron un descanso. En un hermoso jardín. El lugar era una mansión antes de que alguna mente altruista la donase para exhibirla como pieza de arte. Claude le ofreció una bebida a Sebastián. Éste sólo le ignoró y se volteó a ver a otro lado. El profesor no se rindió y tomó asiento justo a un lado del estudiante. Sebastián chasqueó la lengua y se levantaba para irse a diferente lugar. Pero Claude le jaló el antebrazo obligándole a permanecer allí.

-Quédate. –Murmuró sin verlo.

-Vine porque tú lo estipulaste en el trato, pero aún no veo que intentes realmente mejorar algo entre nosotros. Vamos, te lo diré de nuevo: ríndete.

-Entonces déjame tomar las cosas con más velocidad. –Contestó levantándose y llevándose consigo a Sebastián.

-Oye, oye, suéltame. Puedo caminar yo solo. –Mascullaba para no llamar la atención, más de lo que por sí hacía siendo tomado como niño pequeño por ser prontamente regañado. Ambos terminaron en el baño del museo. –Sí querías venir aquí, podrías haberlo hecho tú solo. –Claude le soltó, respiró hondamente, como buscando a más personas. Por suerte los recorridos habían sido retomados así que ese lugar estaba solo. Claude cerró la puerta con seguro y se quitó los lentes. Dejando ver libremente sus joyas color miel. -¿Qué estás pensando? –Se apartó de Claude. –Déjame salir. –Exigió sintiendo un enorme enojo.

-¿Crees que he estado esperando todo este tiempo sólo para salir contigo en plan de amigos? –Confesó directamente acorralando a Sebastián contra la pared.

-Vaya, Claude Faustus, jamás pensé que fueras "_ese"_ tipo de depravado.

-¿Depravado? –Se echó una leve risita. –Si, talves. -Se pasó el cabello con gracia. Y apartó sus lentes para que Sebastián pudiese verle a los ojos sin ningún cristal. Aquellas joyas ambarinas le penetraban el corazón calculadoramente. –Te traje para aclarar unas cosas.

-Ajá. –Le respondió sin creerle. -¿Acaso esperas que yo ponga de mi parte? Lo siento, profesor. Pero nunca hablamos sobre esos detalles. Prometiste que nuestra convivencia sería amena, pero claro está que esto incluye como activo sólo a ti.


	2. Chapter 2

*********Día Uno*********

Amanecía como cualquier día normal. Con cierto aire limpio y fresco. Los árboles tejiendo sus ramas hacia el cielo dando una benéfica sombra a las aves que recién comenzaban su nido. De una casa de excelente construcción y diseño salía el joven Sebastián Michaelis. Con un par de libros, salía para sólo tirarlos. Los lanzó al bote de basura y se sacudió las manos dignamente.

-Día uno. –Sonrió malvadamente y miró al amplio cielo. –Ya verá ese tutor de pacotilla de lo que soy capaz.

Claude le había citado en un museo. Sebastián se había arreglado, sin exagerar, con pantalones deslavados y camisa gris. Talves podría escapársele al mayor e ir a socializar con gente de su nivel. En primer lugar, llegó tarde. Claude estaba sentado en una banca, un parque que estaba frente al museo, leyendo un libro.

-¿Se supone que llegando dos horas tarde me rendiré? –Preguntó viendo pasar a Sebastián. El joven se volvió con aire pesado. Realmente había pensado que con ese enorme retraso Claude ya no estaría allí. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo. El aire era cálido pero no insoportable. El profesor portaba lentes oscuros y ropas de la misma tonalidad. Un par de niños jugaban a lanzar a la pelota y a un par de metros una pareja acaramelada iba declarándose mutuamente su amor mientras caminaban tomados de la mano.

Un turibús se estacionaba temporalmente frente al museo y bajaban decenas de niños de edad en preescolar.

-Revisaste el itinerario de las visitas ¿Verdad? –Preguntó el más joven. Claude se le había adelantado un pequeño paso. Con un montón de mocosos paseándose en aquel lugar, Sebastián no vio muchas esperanzas a su plan de divague. Entonces, entraron.

Subieron las escaleras de mármol. Atravesaron los pasillos tapizado con colores vinos. Múltiples pinturas en ambos lados de las paredes. Sebastián empezó a bostezar. El guía hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Después de dos horas siendo acosado por la mirada fija de su tutor, tomaron un descanso. En un hermoso jardín. El lugar era una mansión antes de que alguna mente altruista la donase para exhibirla como pieza de arte. Claude le ofreció una bebida a Sebastián. Éste sólo le ignoró y se volteó a ver a otro lado. El profesor no se rindió y tomó asiento justo a un lado del estudiante. Sebastián chasqueó la lengua y se levantaba para irse a diferente lugar. Pero Claude le jaló el antebrazo obligándole a permanecer allí.

-Quédate. –Murmuró sin verlo.

-Vine porque tú lo estipulaste en el trato, pero aún no veo que intentes realmente mejorar algo entre nosotros. Vamos, te lo diré de nuevo: ríndete.

-Entonces déjame tomar las cosas con más velocidad. –Contestó levantándose y llevándose consigo a Sebastián.

-Oye, oye, suéltame. Puedo caminar yo solo. –Mascullaba para no llamar la atención, más de lo que por sí hacía siendo tomado como niño pequeño por ser prontamente regañado. Ambos terminaron en el baño del museo. –Sí querías venir aquí, podrías haberlo hecho tú solo. –Claude le soltó, respiró hondamente, como buscando a más personas. Por suerte los recorridos habían sido retomados así que ese lugar estaba solo. Claude cerró la puerta con seguro y se quitó los lentes. Dejando ver libremente sus joyas color miel. -¿Qué estás pensando? –Se apartó de Claude. –Déjame salir. –Exigió sintiendo un enorme enojo.

-¿Crees que he estado esperando todo este tiempo sólo para salir contigo en plan de amigos? –Confesó directamente acorralando a Sebastián contra la pared.

-Vaya, Claude Faustus, jamás pensé que fueras "_ese"_ tipo de depravado.

-¿Depravado? –Se echó una leve risita. –Si, talves. -Se pasó el cabello con gracia. Y apartó sus lentes poniéndolos en su bolcillo, para que Sebastián pudiese verle a los ojos sin ningún cristal. Aquellas joyas ambarinas le penetraban el corazón calculadoramente. –Te traje para aclarar unas cosas.

-Ajá. –Le respondió sin creerle. -¿Acaso esperas que yo ponga de mi parte? Lo siento, profesor. Pero nunca hablamos sobre esos detalles. Prometiste que nuestra convivencia sería amena, pero claro está que esto incluye como activo sólo a ti.

-¿Activo? –Se echó a reír elegantemente con aquella ocurrencia. A Sebastián le sobresalió una vena en la sien derecha.

-Es horrible tener que sostener una discusión contigo. –Se apartó de él.

Entonces, en un mínimo parpadeo, Claude besó a Sebastián. El contacto fue mínimo, un simple roce. El estudiante forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Claude era, definitivamente, más fuerte, una de esas fuerzas increíbles y absurdas. La lengua del tutor se intentó colar por aquella cavidad húmeda. Sebastián apretaba los dientes. Claude le mordió el labio derecho, y el menor poco a poco fue dejando que su cuerpo reaccionara a los estímulos. Se comenzó a estremecer por el contacto de aquellas frías manos y esa fina boca. Sus respiraciones fueron volviéndose una sola. Y el ritmo era manejado por el tutor, la pauta que siguió Sebastián era una danza enloquecedora.

-Basta… -Murmuró con el aliento entrecortado. El oji miel se relamió los labios en medio de una sutil sonrisita engreída.

-Parece que voy por buen camino. ¿No, Sebastián?

*********Día Dos*********

Sebastián había tenido pesadillas toda la noche. Y en todas aparecía Claude besándole cual bestia hambrienta cuyo estomago sólo saldría satisfecho si devoraba sus labios carnosos y joviales. Se estaba retorciendo en la cama, no recordaba cómo había regresado a su casa. Lo último que sabía era que Claude le amenazaba con volver a hacerlo, y que conforme el paso de su terquedad fuese aumentando, los intentos del tutor por obtener algo "más" que un simple beso, estaba asegurado.

La luz del sol fue lo que le molestó a los pesados párpados. Se removió varias veces más, intentando conciliar un sueño fallidamente.

-_Sebastián… _-Escuchaba el tono del tutor azotándole el sistema auditivo. Su cuerpo sufrió calosfríos. Se cubrió las orejas con desesperación, incluso en su breve pero profunda locura había pensado seriamente en arrancarse los oídos.

-Hump. Parece que no dormiste en toda la noche. –La voz burlona le sacó de sus cacillas.

-¡¿Cómo diablos entraste aquí? –Exigió saber mirando a Claude sentado en el alfeizar de su habitación.

-Por la ventana, siempre la dejas abierta.

-Lárgate. –Masculló sin ganas de levantarse.

-He venido para la ronda del segundo día, alumno mío. –El azabache lo había olvidado, ciertamente, la prueba continuaba, y Sebastián no se podía echar para atrás.

-Tsk. –Miró a otro lado y se levantó. Se quitó la camisa y fue al armario. –Deja de molestar, bajaré en unos minutos. –Tomó una toalla blanca y la puso sobre su cabeza. Claude estaba embelesado por la buena distribución de aquella anatomía lozana. Sebastián se dio cuenta de su mirada lasciva. Y se le ocurrió algo. Con suma maldad, se quitó el pantalón, quedando solamente en unos bóxers negros. Claude enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Cambiarme en MI habitación, creí haberte dicho que esperases a fuera, me daré un baño… -Dijo riéndose y metiéndose al cuarto de lavado, dejando la puerta entreabierta, a propósito.

-Ese niño… -Murmuró Claude suspirando. Se arregló los lentes y apareció en el baño. -¿Tratas de provocarme?

-Ah, Claude-sensei. Debería darme algo de espacio, sé que desea ser mi acosador, pero incluso las víctimas tienen derechos. –Le respondía desde la regadera ahora hablándole de "usted". –Además… -Apartó la cortina y se dejó ver totalmente desnudo. –Le tengo buenas noticias, cooperaré con usted. –Sebastián hizo su jugada.

Se cambió y arregló, todo frente a Claude. Que esperaba pacientemente sentado en un sofá individual de color durazno.

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Horas después, se encontraban en el parque del zoológico del centro, irían al acuario.

-Vaya, a sensei se le ocurren buenas ideas.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás fingiendo? –Le preguntó cuando estuvieron los dos solos.

-No sé de qué me habla, creí que habíamos acordado que los dos pondríamos de nuestra parte. –Le contestó. –Pero nunca dijimos algo sobre si mi interés deba ser real o no, ni mucho menos acordamos que usted pueda hacerme algo cuando yo no quiero.

-Ah, entonces planeas seguir intentando seducirme para después rechazarme. –Aseguró.

-¡Pero qué buena intuición tiene! –Se echó a reír y continuó el recorrido.

-Bueno… -Murmuró el tutor y sacó una pequeña botella con líquido rojo. –Vamos a comer, Sebastián. –Afrodisiaco.

*********Día Tres*********

*En Un Restaurante*

-Bueno, ¿Ordeno por ti? –preguntaba Claude mientras miraba de arriba abajo el menú y a Sebastián, que nunca dejaba de verse tan guapo. El joven estudiante traía pantalones de mezclilla negros y camisa de manga larga en color blanco. Sebastián hizo un gesto con la mano diciendo que le daba igual. Claude disimuló su sonrisa. Llamó al mesero y en un perfecto francés pidió los platillos, el mesero le alabó por su buen gusto. Pidió para primer paso un buen vino de año excelente y cosecha codiciada. Sebastián se estaba aburriendo con muchas ganas. Se recargó en el respaldo y miró por un segundo al techo color caoba. Escuchó con tranquilidad las voces vecinas y el sonido de los tenedores al encajarse. –. Sebastián, te he llamado por tercera vez.

-Ah, perdone, profesor, estaba ocupado viendo a la "nada" –se excusaba tontamente sonriéndole fingidamente. Cuando bajó su mirada a la mesa, la copa de vino ya estaba servida. –bueno, a su salud –la levantó dramáticamente mientras no le quitó la mirada retadora de encima, Claude ensanchaba una sonrisa macabra, que Sebastián pudo divisar perfectamente, dejando la copa sobre el mantel blanco.

-¿Algo mal? –preguntó serio.

-No, no es nada, ¿Qué podría estar mal? Tengo una magnífica tarde con un profesor tan aburrido como insistente.

-Ah, olvidaba tu sarcasmo característico… -respiraba hondamente –. ¿No piensas beber?

-¿Por qué la insistencia? –le preguntaba enarcando una ceja -¿No será que le puso veneno?

-Sí estuviera pensando en algo tan estúpido como eso, desde hace mucho que ya estuvieras bajo tierra.

-¡Qué miedo! –se burló, agarró de nuevo el vino y llevó el borde cerca de su nariz –no parece tenerlo… -se relamió los labios sensualmente, cosa que sólo terminó por provocar a Claude.

La gente se quedó totalmente pasmada cuando se escuchó el sonido de una copa al caer y romperse en decenas de fragmentos desperdigados por la cara alfombra. El tutor había agarrado por las solapas del cuello a Sebastián y le había plantado un gran beso en los lozanos labios.

Sebastián forcejeó, y miró absorto hasta donde podía. De repente sintió algo rosarle los labios y que luego esa pequeña cosa pasaba por su lengua y se hundía en su garganta. Claude se separó y retomó su lugar con extrema calma, acomodándose los lentes de grácil manera y dejando que su estudiante casi se ahogue. El joven estudiante ardía en rabia y odio.

-¿Es-Está todo bien? –había aparecido el mesero de nuevo.

-Todo bien –hablaba el tutor –mi estúpido estudiante nunca había besado a alguien y su frustración me desesperó –dijo excusándose sin temor alguno a ser rechazado. Sebastián tosió un par de veces y salió enfurruñado del lugar, sus pasos eran torpes y avergonzados. Claude permaneció frente a la mesa unos minutos más, pidió la cuenta y sin importarle las miradas curiosas salió de la escena en pos de seguir a Sebastián. El tutor, con tranquilidad, miró su reloj y ensanchó una mueca malvada.

A cercanos cinco minutos trasladándose a pie. Sebastián había caído torpemente en un callejón lejano y oscuro. Se quiso alejar de la gente, del ruido, pero sobre todo de los posibles oídos y ojos que podrían juzgarle, había corrido entre la muchedumbre en busca de un lugar solitario, chocó con multiplicidad de personas, y más de una se dio cuenta de su estado.

-Ah, Ah, Ah… -pesados jadeos se transportaban en el suave eco –ese maldito…

-¿Quién? –a sus espaldas aparecía Claude cruzado de brazos. Sebastián, por el susto, pegó un enorme brinco, y terminó contra la pared sucia de ladrillos viejos. Se terminó por deslizar y caer en el suelo. Su pecho estaba agitado, no por la pequeña carrera, sino por algo dentro de él que estaba comenzando a quemarle como el mismísimo fuego del infierno donde Lucifer hace sus faenas. Una delgada capa de sudor le cubría la frente. Y varias pulsaciones nacían de su vientre y bajaban cada vez más a una zona peligrosa. –pareces consternado, Sebastián.

-Maldito, ¿qué rayos me diste? –trataba de calmarse, pero había algo en su sistema que le hacía reaccionar estúpidamente. Había humedad en su entrepierna. El estudiante apretó sus piernas con fuerza. Dejando escapar un ligero alarido que Claude interpretó como placentero.

-Hunmm, te podrías haber ahorrado esta exposición de vergüenza, pero sí te digo que lo hubieras podido evitar en la medida de dejar de ser tan terco, no me obedecerías. –el tutor se fue acercando a paso lento, dejando que cada expresión causara cierto impacto en la juvenil mente. –¿Y sabes por qué? –Sebastián apretó los labios –porque sí hubieras tomado el vino, la reacción se habría activado mucho tiempo después de dejar el restaurante, pero dado que el tiempo se me está acabando… -se hincó frente al alumno y le tomó delicadamente por los pómulos –tendré que domarte antes de lo pensado –terminó de decir antes de besarlo esperadamente. Sebastián no pudo más que respingar por el acto, las manos de Claude fueron bajando y tocaron la cintura delgada. Sebastián intentó escapar haciéndose hacia atrás. Pero la pared se portó obviamente terca, encarcelándolo efectivamente.

-Aléjate… -masculló con mucho trabajo.

-Te doy dos opciones –le levantó el mentón abruptamente –puedo dejarte aquí, a tu suerte, ó podrías ir conmigo a cambio… -le susurró al oído –haré lo que se necesite para quitarte esta presión.

-Eres un desgraciado… -le dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados, abrazándose a sí mismo para mantener a raya la ola de temblores que le causaba en su cuerpo las palabras y actos de su mayor.

-Es ahora o nunca, Sebastián –le extendió su perfecta mano, en medio de su habitual cara seria. Pero había una extraña cara de súplica que Sebastián no pudo descifrar bien sino pasada semana. Pasaron tortuosos segundos, donde ambas miradas se encontraban inevitablemente y donde el joven Sebastián terminaba ahogándose en su propio debate interno, luchando por menguar los alocados azotes calientes que llegaban a embargar cualquier calma en su ser.

El tiempo era oro. Cerrando los ojos fuertemente, el menor fue apartando su mano derecha, e indecisamente la fue posando sobre la de su tutor. En un arrebato, terminó por colocarla en el lugar donde embonó perfectamente. El corazón pareció tener un paro. Aquella mano era tan suave, como nunca lo había sido. El tener el contacto de otra piel sobre la suya que estaba tan incongruente, fue un alivio que le causó un gemido placentero que Claude bien usó para hacerse del joven en brazos.

Y aparecieron en una especie de lugar extranjero. Pero no lo era. Estaban en la casa de Claude. Sebastián era delicadamente colocado sobre una mullida cama con una aterciopelada colcha en color vino. Un par de suaves y dulces cortinas rodeaban el lecho, creando una atmosfera que poco importó.

Claude se sobrepuso ante la figura contorsionada. Sebastián se resistía a ser tocado y por eso se había enroscado, estaba echando hacia atrás los planes del tutor, o eso planeaba. Claude, inteligentemente, pasó su dedo índice por todo el contorno de aquella figura que lo traía loco. El estremecimiento fue instantáneo. El menor gimió. Esa maldita pastilla hacía que su corazón hirviera en un constante ajetreo que terminó por levantar su hombría. Causando dolor. Causando vergüenza.

-¿Piensas atenderte tú solo? –preguntó ciertamente burlón -¿no te parecería mejor algo de ayuda? –ofertó metiendo hábilmente su mano para apretar aquel pedazo de carne caliente. El pasivo obviamente protestó. Claude se fue recostando cada vez más cerca. Exhalando su cálido aliento en aquella oreja erizada. En un momento irracional, Sebastián se comenzó a soltar. Primer expuso su cuello, muy lentamente para dejar que una boca experta acudiera a la invitación. Lo primero en tocar la clavícula de Sebastián fue una juguetona y rosada lengua, que fue descendiendo despacio, como sí fuera un delicado dulce que nunca desea terminarse. La espalda del muchacho daba contra el pecho del maestro. El menor respiró hondamente, llenando su lozano pecho de un aire nuevo, un olor lleno del olor a Claude. Algo seriamente efectivo. Era una esencia familiar. Algo acanelado, fresco, nuevo, y delicioso.

El alumno fue dejando su auto-encarcelamiento para dejarse amar. Entonces, el tutor terminó por aprovechar, su mano derecha fue directamente a bajar el cierre del pantalón de Sebastián. Dejando que sus dedos principales palparan poco a poco sobre la tela. El pasivo sintió unas ricas cosquillas.

-Ah~ -soltó descaradamente. Y se inició una masturbación lenta, en un principio, tortuosa, terriblemente deliciosa. El tutorado no abría los ojos, dentro de su poca razón intentaba evocar una mano femenina, pero claramente le resultaba imposible, porque era estúpido creer, para él, que una mujer pudiera tocarle con tanto conocimiento, era como si Claude supiera dónde tocar con exactitud. La hombría del menor se fue bañando con el preseminal.

En un segundo, se obtuvo como resultado una sustancia blanquecina, ligeramente espesa, que el tutor terminó por untar en todo el vientre de su víctima. Dejando que los restos terminaran en la boca del dueño para poder besarlo suciamente. Sebastián estaba terriblemente perdido. Ninguna vez había tenido un orgasmo como ese. Su pecho quería dejar de respirar tan absurdamente, pero el efecto del afrodisiaco aún estaba en el cenit de una noche que apenas iba a empezar. Claude se puso en medio de las piernas del otro. Besándole con más libertad. Metiendo sus manos entre la camisa blanca y sudorosa. Desabrochando botón a botón redescubriendo la perfección en esa piel, y en esos maduros pezones varoniles y endurecidos.

El maestro les mordió ligeramente para que se respingaran aún más. Sebastián sentía perder la cabeza.

-Ba-Basta… -quiso detener todo aquel circo. De verdad quiso intentarlo, aunque sus labios estuvieran deseosos de ser callados por más besos y aunque su piel ardiera en deseo por ser acariciada. El tutor ensanchó una sonrisa picara y se fue desnudando ante la mirada atónita de Sebastián ¿Es que acaso pensaba llegar hasta el conocido final?

Y como si la respuesta hubiera caído del cielo, Claude le quitó el pantalón. Quedó completamente a su merced.

El menor, aunque jamás lo admitiría, sintió su miembro "revivir" al ver el hermoso pecho de su captor. Era inigualablemente más fuerte, mejor especificado en sus líneas. Dejando que los pectorales se marcaran con acumulada perfección. Los lentes estaban a punto de ser quitados por las manos de su amo, pero Sebastián se adelantó y los tomó, apretándolos entre sus dedos hasta ocasionar su ruptura. El tutor fue sorprendido. Aturdido. Un delicioso aroma asaltó su sistema. Sangre. Delicados hilos fueron corriendo y cayendo.

Claude sostuvo por un momento su garganta. Pero sacudió la cabeza. Fue a besar la herida, una por una, los vidrios, inesperadamente, no le causaban daño alguno. Su lengua fue circundando las aberturas, saboreando la sangre. Relamiéndose los labios propios dejando que un éxtasis irremediable le terminara de despertar el libido.

Sebastián se dio cuenta, y subió su rodilla hasta encajarla correctamente en la entrepierna de su tutor. Cuando vio cómo respingaba, sonrió. La mano herida, con ligeros rastros de color rojizo se paseó por la mejilla de Claude, dejando marcas del mismo color.

-Estás entrando a un lugar del que no podrás regresar –le advirtió.

-Como si antes hubiera tenido opción… -murmuró con dificultad. Dejando ver una extraña ternura en su inexperiencia. Sebastián se fue recostando hasta jalar a Claude para que quedara completamente sobre él. -¿Qué esperas? Hazme lo que quieras… -al fin el deseado permiso salió por la provocación de una bestia que invocaba al pensamiento impuro y salvaje.

Un dedo entró.

El pasivo se removió por la incomodidad. Era una preparación estúpida a sus ojos, de cualquier forma, iba a doler. Pero todo fue menguando cuando dos dedos se abrieron paso como tijeras, cortando el escaso espacio para abrirlo más. Las cosquillas placenteras tuvieron que ser recuperadas por una lista lengua que pasaba por toda la longitud de su pene. Claude realizaba una deliciosa felación. Tan estupenda que Sebastián se vino en la boca de aquel. Pero la pastilla se activaba de nuevo hasta que la punta resurgía cual ave fénix. El semen que cayó, fue directo a la entrada anal. Permitiendo una lubricación más amplia cuando tres dedos estaban penetrando al son de una canción que nunca se escuchó.

Tiempo después, muy poco cabe resaltar, Claude emprendió camino colando su ansiada hombría, ante la cual Sebastián vibró por el temor que causaba su tamaño. ¿Por qué entonces gimió al comenzar al sentirla? Sintió pena y dolor. Un enorme dolor que parecía quebrarle la espalda, el trasero completo. Su cuerpo se partiría en dos sí se movía, o eso pensaba. La incomodidad no pudo superarse ni con aquella preparación. Pero el tutor ya estaba demasiado metido en su papel. Besó de nuevo a su tutorado para distraerlo, el cual estaba más que naufrago de una isla hambrienta de sexo y placer.

Las primeras estocadas fueron lentas. Sebastián jadeaba pesadamente.

Poco a poco, a través de la insistencia, Claude fue encontrando el punto ciego. Sebastián sintió que su cabeza se salía de su lugar cuando en una penetración su maestro había tocado algún punto que le causaba una inexplicable sensación infinitamente placentera. Su lujuria fue reanimándose con el paso de ese pedazo de carne entrando y saliendo.

El menor se afianzó del cuello de Claude, encajando sus uñas donde se podía. El maestro sonreía obviamente. Se perdía en aquellos ojos entrecerrados y entre aquellas mejillas sonrojadas por el calor emanado. El sudor caía uno sobre el otro y se forjaba en la cama como una sola esencia salina.

-Ah ¡Ah! **¡Ah! **¡Ah! ¡Claude! –de nuevo ese lugar exquisito. El tutor sintió la dicha desbordarle del corazón. Se inclinó más para ser más certero y fuerte. Las piernas delgadas pertenecientes al menor fueron rodeando la cintura del tutor. La cama se movía a sus órdenes. El rechinido no fue determinante, lo que sí lo fue, eran las cortinas que se mecían como si tuvieran vida propia. Dejando que su suave oleaje dejara correr el aire apasionado para rodear ambos cuerpos.

Continuaron así por ocasiones que no se podrían resumir. Fue hasta que toda maldad salió liberada en constantes orgasmos. Continuas formas, posiciones, constantes juegos en forma d candentes besos. Sesiones justas para un ser humano como Sebastián Michaelis.

Inevitablemente, amaneció.

*********Día Cuatro*********

Lentamente, el bailar de las cortinas fue lo que le despertó. Sobre sus pesados parpados caían pétalos de rosas negras. Se levantó, pero en seguida se volvió a acostar, la parte de la espalda baja le ardía como mil infiernos. Chasqueó su lengua y se recostó de forma más cómoda. Las sábanas tenían su esencia. La de él y la de Claude. No le bastaba la hora de completa soledad para terminar de cavilar todo el día anterior. Se había entregado en aquel mar de plumas. En aquella nube de lujuria expectante. Sentía que su cuerpo se podría partir por la mitad si exageraba los movimientos.

Mantenía la mirada en la nada. La almohada le hizo compañía. Recorrió con su diestra la extensión restante del colchón, esperando encontrarse con una piel que aborrecía, pero que era suave al tacto. No encontró nada. Claude no estaba. Respiró, tratando de calmarse. Debía descansar aún más para poderse poner de pie. Se sentía mareado y acalorado. Aún tenía el sudor de Claude sobre cada poro de su piel tersa. Escuchó el sonido del agua y terminó por abrir los ojos. Pensó que se trataba de alguien tomando una ducha, así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, agarró las sábanas, se cubrió con ellas de la cintura hacia abajo, y puso los pies en el suelo. Se sorprendió, ligeramente, al notar la alfombra persa en color vino que le sostenía ahora. Estaba en una amplia habitación. Parecía una torre. Las paredes estaban forradas en carísimos cuadros y tapices. Sebastián reconoció el estilo barroco en un rincón que estaba pulido en oro. Miró sobre su hombro la cama, su subconsciente lo marcó como necesario. Había plumas, efectivamente, adornando la colcha, y preciosos pétalos entre los pliegues.

Con pasos torpes, terminó cerca de una puerta de madera, caoba tallada a mano.

-¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntó apoyándose en la pared, manteniendo la izquierda sobre su única vestimenta.

-En mi castillo –contestó Claude, sumido en las penumbras de la habitación. Toda luz se había extinguido. Un par de velas tintinearon con débil fuerza. El tutorado buscó seguir el sonido.

-Debes estar loco, responde –hablaba sin ganas. Su energía parecía haber sido drenada en modo casi total. Tenía más sueño del que podría imaginar.

Entonces, a sus espaldas, un par de manos le tomaron por la cintura y le arrejuntaron a un pecho húmedo. La frialdad de las gotas de agua chocó con la columna de Sebastián. Se estremeció. La diestra de Claude se paseó descaradamente por el brazo izquierdo del menor. De la mano que sostenía la sábana. Ésta cayó después de un segundo. Maldición, masculló internamente. Aún estaba sensible. El recorrer de esa mano pericial le provocó un corto gemido. Escuchó una leve risita.

-¿Sientes el frío? –le susurró al oído, antes de morderle juguetonamente el lóbulo izquierdo –, estamos cerca de Invierno –declaró sin tapujo en medio de una sonrisita engreída.

-Serás genio para semejante cosa –respondió débilmente. Le lamió la nuca. Los cabellos negros desprendían aún un sabor dulce –, ya suéltame –dijo, malhumorado.

-¿Después de lo de anoche te portas receloso?

-Precisamente por lo que ocurrió me estoy comportando así –se separó de él. Sintió pena de sí mismo al saberse de nuevo desnudo y a la merced de esa bestia come carne. Volteó a ver a su maestro. Claude estaba solo con un par de pantalones puestos. Su exquisito pecho estaba bañado en perlas de agua. Permanecía sin lentes. Y Sebastián, de nuevo, perdía el suelo. Esas joyas color ámbar le hurgaban el pensamiento –, sí esto era lo que desde un principio buscabas, me lo hubieras dicho, te habría dejado follarme a gusto sin tanto papeleo –entonó, recuperando su orgullo. El tutor enfureció. Jaló a Sebastián y lo arrojó a la cama, colocándosele encima sin darle tiempo de reacción alguna –¿qué rayos haces? –preguntaba, alterado, intentando desprenderse del agarre de las manos sobre sus muñecas. De nuevo, sucumbió al fastidio. Después de todo, estaba fatigado.

-¿Siempre vas a estar a la defensiva contra mi? –una gota de agua cayó en la cara de Sebastián. Se miraron por un minuto completo sin decir palabra alguna. El menor viró la mirada y frunció el entrecejo.

-Estás loco –le repitió, como sí con eso pudiera remediarse el mar caótico de su mente.

-Sebastián, mírame –le ordenó, usando un tono tan elevado, que los vidrios temblaron. Las velas se volvieron a encender. Ahora todo estaba iluminado –, ¿por qué me detestas tanto? –quiso saber.

-Esa pregunta está muy atrasada al tiempo en el que pudo efectuarse, ¿no cree? –bufó, su espalda le dolía, y tener a Claude encima no ayudaba.

-Pareces un crío, no sabes ni qué responder –se sentó en la cintura del tutorado. Sebastián aumentó el enojo entre sus ojos –, ni siquiera estás seguro de odiarme –se regodeó en aquella pequeña victoria –, no después de hacerte bramar de placer como anoche –se echó a reír elegantemente. El tutorado casi le propina un golpe en la mejilla, pero el otro logró esquivarlo echándose hacia atrás –, aún recuerdo lo infantil que te comportaste cuando me asignaron como tu guardián.

-Querrás decir "Perro" –soltó, más molesto de lo que podría decir –, no quiero que me vengas de nuevo con ese discurso. Ya estoy harto de escucharte.

-¿Crees que me acosté contigo solo por simple lujuria? –aquello sonrojó, muy tenuemente, a Sebastián.

-Para cualquiera que se encuentre en mi situación pensaría lo mismo –respondió.

-Te conozco desde antes de mi llegada a la cuidad –declaró pasándose la diestra por los cabellos. La humedad era deliciosa.

-¿Qué? –inquirió, acomplejado –¿acaso eres mi acosador? –se empezó a reír. En eso, Claude, cansado de tanta tontería, se lanzó a besarle los labios. Sólo así se callaron los dos. El menor intentó desprenderse pero, en su condición, terminaba a los pies de su tutor.

-Te he buscado toda mi absurda existencia, Sebastián, no he pensado ni un solo momento en acostarme contigo y dejarte, de ahora en adelante, me perteneces –sentenció, pasando su dedo índice por toda la mejilla del tutorado.

-Eso jamás.

-Entonces, volveré a tatuar con mi legua cada poro de tu piel. Te haré mío cada que me plazca, todo, con tal de que te quede claro quién es tu legítimo dueño –ensanchó una bella sonrisa. Y fue en ese entonces, cuando Sebastián se encontraba "mejor", que pudo descubrir dos pequeñas puntas que sobresalían de la dientes de Claude. Dos colmillos. Sebastián retrocedió todo lo que pudo. El de ojos ambarinos, se pasó la lengua entre esos filosos pedazos de marfil, mirándole con el mismo deseo que centellaba hace algunas horas –, eres lo que he estado buscando siempre, Sebastián, ríndete, pues ya llevas mi marca en tu cuello, por más que en tu mente lo niegues, te seguiré a cualquier rincón de este mundo.

-Estás declarando una guerra que no vas a ganar –dijo, pero en el fondo no estaba seguro de lo que alegaba –, aún te faltan tres días, así que más te vale que te vayas buscando otro trabajo, que yo no me pienso rendir hasta que plantees tu partida ante la Academia.

-Sigues siendo tan absurdamente terco –respondió, sin molestia alguna –, pero tienes razón, quedan tres días, después de eso, ganaré tu obediencia absoluta para toda la eternidad.

-Estúpido maestro, nada es eterno en esta vida.

-Ni siquiera yo –le interrumpió -¿por qué te cuesta tanto entender que yo…? –Sebastián le cubrió la boca.

-No quiero escucharte. No quiero que digas nada, estoy pensando en matarte, tal y como ocurrió hace meses con el otro profesor.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Claude había enmudecido en un segundo –. Entonces sí fuiste tu el que…

-Así es, mi querido profesor, Kallahan casi murió por mi mano –el tutor bajó la sorpresa ocasionada por esas frías palabras.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No te lo voy a decir –respondió en medio de una sonrisita engreída –, porque eso ya lo debes de intuir.

-¿Acaso se atrevió a hacerte algo? –Claude preguntaba, con una ira naciendo estúpidamente rápido en sus centellantes ojos ambarinos.

-Dejemos la sección de preguntas, ya me aburrí –le miró a los ojos –, no acabé con él por lástima, pero espero te quede claro, contigo no tendré ninguna clase de piedad. Te mataré, Claude, porque no hay nadie más en este mundo a quien odie más.

*****Día Cinco*****

No habían dejado de discutir hasta que Sebastián mostró los típicos signos de hambre mortal. Claude le dejó solo, diciéndole que en ese lugar encontraría todo lo necesario. Sebastián estaba hecho, literalmente, una furia y le ignoró como mejor pudo. Al parecer el mayor tenía asuntos que arreglar lejos de su víctima así que terminaron por separarse el resto del cuarto día. Sebastián encontró la vianda en una mesa cercana a la cama, se preguntó quién sería el cocinero cinco estrellas, pues la comida había sido degustada con ansia absurda y mortal.

Sebastián miró su cárcel cuantiosas veces. Respiraba a borbotones de frustración. Sentía que quería romper todo cuanto había a su alcance, pero esa bella construcción, sus murales, los muebles, la cristalería era digna de ser llamada virreinal. Sebastián era alguien que disfrutaba del arte, realmente desde el fondo de su corazón, adoraba las exposiciones de pinturas, pero claramente no iba a declarar todo aquello después de su numerito en el museo.

Suspiró con recelo. Y se fue a abrir las puertas que le quedaban cerca, apenas sí tenía puesto un pantalón desajustado, no tenía frío, pues el fuego del hogar ardía anchamente en la enorme "cloaca" que abarcaba toda la esquina poniente de la estancia. El aire se comportaba terco y se arremolinaba contra la ventana. Invierno cruel.

Claude prometió regresar antes de que acabase el medio día. Pero algo que le estaba retrasando. Sebastián seguía consternado de no saber dónde rayos se encontraba, una desesperación que fue tangible cuando se puso a esculcar todo cuanto allí existía. Revisó unos estantes y se encontró con innumerables libros, todos a la percudida belleza ancestral. Sus hojas amarillas desprendían un olor a marquesita* que despertó una curiosa ansiedad en el joven. Se apartó de la idea de estar a la espera de un sujeto odiado, tomó un par de encuadernados y se allanó en el diván forrado de seda carmín.

*Marquesita, es una oblea enrollada con queso bola holandés y algún ingrediente como cajeta, miel.

No se dio cuenta de que ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde. Algo en su maquiavélicamente le marcaba aquello como algo bueno, después de todo se trataba de un día perdido. Y eso le beneficiaba ¿no?, más sin en cambio, también tenía la ligera aguja de incertidumbre adornándole sus preciosos ojos ¿y sí le había ocurrido algo?

-Bah, cómo si mi importase –acomodó el segundo libro en un mueblecito que tenía una preciosa rosa negra puesta sobre un jarrón de cristal pulido. Sebastián se dirigió a ella, la tomó y se pinchó el índice por encontrarse con una malvada espina. Como acción instintiva, se lamió la herida propia, desgraciadamente, eso despertó una sensación extraña en él. Un mareo injustificado que le organizó una nueva hambre. Movió la cabeza, tratando de alejarse cualquier idea estúpida. Sintió un calofrío embargarle el calor del cuerpo por unos instantes que le parecieron eternos. Se arropó con los brazos propios y exhaló un aire frío. Intentó tranquilizarse, necesitaba una buena taza de té.

Fue a la puerta, quiso abrirla pero el pesillo no cedió. Suspiró. Se rascó la nuca y se dio la vuelta, talves parecería que iba a arrojar la toalla, pero no fue así, empezó a golpear la puerta desesperadamente. Las bisagras reclamaron la agresividad con obvios crujidos. Pero la puerta era fuerte y un débil humano no era capaz de lograr la gran cosa contra tremendo titán.

Dio una vuelta entera a todo el cuarto. Y de nuevo fue a golpear. La ira se apoderaba de él otra vez. Las pulsaciones de su corazón se volvieron alocadas, de repente se sentía sumamente fuerte, y por eso se enojaba más, la puerta no quería apartarse de su vista.

Otro golpe… y quedó libre. Terminó agitado. Sus hombros subían y bajaban junto con su alocado pecho. Estaba descalzo pero quiso salir. Se quedó quieto al ver que a ambos lados se abrían enormes pasillos, todos con columnas fuertes y en cada una había un estandarte. Chasqueó la lengua y emprendió camino, o así hubiera sido de no ser porque alguien llegó y le apresó de la cintura con una calma que culminó en la pérdida de paciencia en Sebastián.

-Suéltame –demandó sintiéndose cada vez más diferente.

-Nunca te di permiso de salir a vagar –respondió sin sorprenderse de la fría actitud de su estudiante.

-Regrésame a mi casa –ordenó sin querer mirarle. Claude estaba frío, y el tutorado captaba los copos de nieve derritiéndose en su espalda –, quiero irme ahora mismo –replanteaba su postura –, ¿o es que esperas que permanezca aquí como tu maldito prisionero para el resto de mis días? –Claude se cansó de esa palabrería y viró a Sebastián, que pudo ofrecer mucha más resistencia que cualquier tiempo anterior.

Eso, en lugar de que causara sorpresa o miedo en el mayor, provocaba una gracia casi molesta. Sebastián se sintió insultado y le golpeó en la mejilla.

-Oh –soltó Claude, más divertido –, parece que tus fuerzas han regresado. Ni siquiera recuerdas lo que te hice anoche –dijo, pasando con descaro su diestra por el trasero del otro.

Sebastián enfureció más, y casi retoman la discusión antepasada, pero Claude lo atrajo, quedando a escasos centímetros de lejanía ambas caras. La respiración y el aliento del tutor produjeron en el estudiante otro mareo. Se maldijo por lo bajo.

-Aunque te sientas fuerte, eres demasiado débil como para oponerte –le dijo en tono bajito, acariciando las palabras contra el oído de Sebastián.

-¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? –preguntó, irritado. Claude se separó para verle a los ojos en medio de un gesto juguetón.

-Eres mi preciosa creación, es obvio que sepa cómo te sientes –bufó antes de dar esa respuesta.

-Ahora resulta que te crees mi padre o algo así –viró la cara y le torció el gesto –¿qué vendrá después? –inquirió en son de burla.

-Un delicioso incesto –respondió con una precisión exquisita. Sebastián se libró de sus brazos, pero Claude le jaló de la muñeca –, ya no puedes resistirte mucho a mi roce, mucho menos cuando te he tenido tan cerca estos días.

-Ah, eso –dijo recuperando su característica sonrisa –, debo recordarte que has perdido todo la jornada de hoy, qué pena –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Perdido? Me alegra que nunca pierdas tu buen humor, yo no he perdido nada, sólo fui a…

-Arreglar unos asuntos, ya no tienes que repetirlo, sigues aburriéndome –dijo Sebastián tratando de parecer sincero –, ¿y qué te hizo demorar tanto? Normalmente el grandioso Claude nunca falta a la hora que él mismo fijó –Claude le apretó más de la muñeca.

-Te compré algo –le soltó, y se dio a caminar para la mesita de noche, dejando allí un sobre blanco con un sello color rojo. Lacrado.

-Oh, vaya, qué considerada es su inminencia –dijo yendo directamente hacia allí, se sentía ridiculizado porque no se lo entregaron en su mano. Claude le atrapó de nuevo –, te gusta este jueguito, ¿verdad?

-Me encantas tú, y sí lo quieres ver de esa forma adelante –soltó una risita y lo lanzó a la cama. El tutor se fue quitando la camisa negra que traía puesta. Sebastián intentó no tragar pesado. El eco que emitió el corazón de Sebastián les indicó a ambos que ya no era necesario el afrodisiaco para despertar el deseo carnal en el pupilo. Porque, bañado de extrañeza insulsa, Sebastián fue levantado hacia la resurrección de su lujuria solo con imaginarse a Claude entre sus piernas. O mejor aún, ¿por qué no poder tomar un rol más activo?

Cruzaron miradas por cercano minuto. Hasta que Sebastián le indicó que podía ir por él, se le acercó el tutor. Primero un beso corto, seguido de varios y repartidos por ambos cuellos. Las manos del tutorado se colaron por la cintura y espalda de Claude.

Permanecieron en el lecho hasta que perdieron la noción de cuántas caricias se habían dedicado. Se fueron absorbiendo lentamente, en un tiempo tan precioso como precario.

El calor se volvió irreversible. Los besos destartalaron sus labios. Marcaron la piel aún más. Marca sobre marca. Labrando el terreno con renovada pasión.

Juntaron sus caderas. Claude simulaba penetrarlo aún con todas las ropas inferiores vistiéndolos. Pero el vaivén les resultó peligrosamente delicioso.

Delicados suspiros salieron de la boca de Sebastián.

-Más… quiero más… -dijo dejando que la mente de Claude vagara por el rumbo indicado. Se relamió los labios, mostrándole el deseo promiscuo.

Los profundos jadeos aproximaron al precipicio del olvido todos sus odios. Continuaron así hasta que se olvidaron de sus propios nombres. Murmuraron en dialecto inentendible diversas cosas sucias. Se mantuvieron al filo de la muerte entregando cada quien lo suyo. Se alejaron para recuperar el aire por mero trámite.

Los gemidos de Sebastián se alzaban cuales gritos de bestias enfurecidas. En un momento de escasa quietud, el estudiante rasgó la mejilla derecha de Claude, emanando un sutil sangrado que le despertó la sed sádica que tanto quería causar el tutor.

El de ojos color ámbar dejó que Sebastián le tomase. Bebió, delicadamente con su lengua, cada gota, cada hilo que pudo transmutar en elixir.

Claude sonrió satisfecho. Parecía haber logrado algo con ello.

Dejó a su estudiante totalmente exhausto. Sebastián quedó profundamente dormido de nuevo. Claude se dedicó a vestirse. Miraba el dormir tranquilo de ese muchacho tan problemático y podía dejar salir su euforia. Se quedó mirándolo hasta casi hartarse, le acarició los cabellos con veneración y le dejó un corto beso en la mejilla. Tomó sus lentes de un cajoncito, se arregló los cabellos y salió de la habitación.

-Está hecho –dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo sin dejar rastro.

**Adelanto del Día Seis. **

-Ese maldito perro del infierno –murmuró Sebastián estrujando el sobre hasta volverlo pedazos con la sola ira volviéndose aire que cortó el papel. Un nuevo poder. Sebastián amanecía con una mirada bañada en un carmín demencial. Y un par de pequeños dientes sobresalían de sus labios.

Dentro del sobre había un pasaje de avión. Marcaba: de Auvernia a América. Claude se lo había llevado hasta ese lejano lugar y lo abandonaba como si se tratase de cualquier juguete roto. El castillo comenzó a temblar al sentir la sed de sangre del tutorado.

-Prepárate, Claude Faustus, me encargaré de que veas tu final real, presente e inminente en mis manos, haré que te arrepientas de esta absurda apuesta –dijo al tiempo en que miraba por la ventana, la abría y dejaba que la pesada nevada entrase a la alcoba devorando con sus copos de nieve todo calor que pudiese existir, y el permaneció campante. Tranquilo. Resplandeciendo ante el sol como cualquier otro día.

_**Neófito **_


	3. Chapter 3

*****Día Seis y Siete*****

El mareo que obtuvo por viajar menguó con el tiempo. Recuperándose solamente al pisar tierra firme. Se puso los lentes oscuros para cubrir el extraño y nuevo color de su mirada.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor? –se le acercaba un joven.

-Si –solo dijo eso, pero la voz hizo un delicioso eco que chocó en el sistema sensible de ese humano.

-Dé-Déjeme acompañarle –rogó acercándosele.

Sebastián permaneció en silencio durante un segundo.

-Parece que me serás de utilidad –murmuró.

**+Horas después+ **

El pobre sujeto, que se había a singular presencia del novicio, estaba acorralado contra la pared, jadeaba pesadamente en un aire tajante, gemía bajo el roce de Sebastián.

Y fue la primera vez que bebió sangre.

Fue tal su éxtasis que le arrancó hasta la última gota, sino no estaría satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Fascinante –dijo limpiándose los labios carnosos con su juguetona lengua.

Regresó a su hogar. La casa le parecía tan extraña. Sus sentidos estaban alerta, incluso escuchaba a la pequeña araña tejer su red en el sótano. Ni siquiera se molestó en prender las luces. Se adentró en la oscuridad que reinaba a las tres de la mañana. Todos sus vecinos dormían, incluso podía contar el número de ronquidos producidos en una cuadra a la redonda.

Una pequeña y diabólica sonrisa surcó sus pálidos labios. Los corazones latientes, tranquilos, acompasados siguiendo las sonatas de la luna; cada pliegue de su piel se deformaba cual bestia hambrienta. Las ramas chocaban y rasgaban el vidrio de las ventanas.

El danzante murmuro de la noche le invitaba lascivamente a surcar sus límites sin vergüenza.

Pero antes de dar tiempo a sus nacientes excesos, tenía una cosa que hacer.

Se concentró en todo lo que pudo, y recordó que en su escritorio había un par de libros que Claude le había regalado con motivo de su cumpleaños que no tenía mucho de haber sucedido. Pasó ligeramente su nariz por los bordes de tapa gruesa, inhalando con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose aturdido al final; el olor que seguía intacto en el libro era asfixiante, tan delicioso, que podía ser irreal. Parecía que Sebastián, por ese hecho, podía saborear la sangre de Claude. Lo sentía en su ser. Dentro de él. Como una pieza más en su alma.

Como si se fuese sujeto por fuertes grilletes a un solo centro.

Ya sabía dónde estaba.

**+En la cuidad+ **

Tan atiborrada de luces como solía abandonar los sueños de campesinos. Seguía con su cabeza a la imaginación, él sabía lo cortaban sus labios, sus puños temblaba por la excitación de saberlo cerca, hoy procuraba ser pecaminoso, tal como ayer, y talves como mañana, se metería en su pecho, talves se volvería una estrella.

-Ten miedo –amenazó el poderoso vampiro.

El sol no tardaría en dibujar su difusa silueta en el horizonte. Rompía el espacio para poder apreciar su totalidad, sus manos, fuertes, impecables, con los bordes de preciosa carne. Trillada idea, no cabría lugar a maldiciones. La suerte estaba echada. No había probado mayor satisfacción, no desde que lo conoció.

Había sido en un día de tibio otoño.

Sebastián iba caminando hacia la escuela. Con un gesto demasiado inexpresivo como para pasar desapercibido. Esa fue la primera vez en que le había visto. Se armó de valor y bajó de su recinto para poder tener más próximo a ese hombre de extraño porte. La idea, en primer momento, fue mantenerse quieto, solo observarle cruzar las calles y fraguarse entre los mortales, vigilarle el sueño tan escaso. Sebastián era alguien diferente, lo supo al verlo y al frecuentarle, la ventana de su habitación siempre permanecía abierta, y Claude se adentraba cada velo nocturno, al punto de crearle pesadillas al humano, pues le recorría con seria mirada cada rincón de su piel mortal, caía en forma de lluvia sobre el suave cuerpo.

Era un sortilegio.

Una encrucijada, pues si antes creía devorarla, ahora no concebía daño alguno para ese ser. El corazón que latía dentro de ese humano se volvía, cada hora, más y más preciado, se escondía.

Estaba en constantes fugas, al despuntar el alba él debía desaparecer. Buscaba las formas para acabar con ese error, un sujeto de su nivel, de su estatus, no se podía involucrar emocionalmente con un simple "campesino". Pero, ese juego, le pareció excitante, por ello dejó a Sebastián sin su cuidado por una temporada, poco más de seis meses, y al regresar se encontró con la idea de que era señalado como asesino.

Aquello representó algo divino. La idea de que su amado había sido orillado a cometer semejante acto, era algo que le causaba mil dudas, pero le encontraba vivo, eso le bastó, por el momento, y en seguida se le presentó la oportunidad de estar hombro con hombro con aquel jovencito huraño.

Una apuesta. Claro, era algo muy simple. "Mejorar la relación entre los dos", vaya cosa más socarrona. No sólo eso, logró sostenerlo en su cama de sábanas negras. Clavó sus ojos ambarinos en toda la desnudes del humano como le vino en gana y hoy por hoy no se podía arrepentir de absolutamente nada.

Despertó de sus memorias, pues escuchaba que alguien subía por las escaleras, soltó un bufido; se acomodó los lentes y el cabello, la puerta que daba a ese techo se abrió sola, y ante él se vislumbraba lo que tanto había añorado tener.

Sebastián convertido en vampiro.

-Hasta que llegas, en este instante se acaba el séptimo.

-Eres un desgraciado, me dejaste en Europa para hacerme perder todo este día.

-Oh, vaya, me descubriste –fue a tomarle el mentón, apareciendo frente a él en menos de un parpadeo.

-Con que así hacías las cosas –declaró, divertido del asunto –, ahora no me sorprende que siempre ganaras escondiendo las llaves –atrapó la mano inquisidora y la apretó con una fuerza que a Claude le causó gracia.

-Aún estás a mil años de tocarme el talón derecho –le murmuró cerca de los labios, antes de chocarlos –, un novicio como tu jamás sería capaz de causarme daño.

-Tsk.

-Eres tan vulnerable –le lamió la mejilla lentamente –, y eso es perfecto.

-Vine a matarte, idiota, me cobraré todo lo que… -empezaba a decir, pero antes de eso, el sol volvía a salir en plenitud. El vampiro más joven tuvo que agachar la cabeza, sus ojos rojizos quisieron resguardarse de la luz.

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte al cien frente al Sol –le miró a los ojos –. Ah, eres tan glorioso –le pasó la mano por los cabellos – en mil años no se ha visto alguien como tu.

-No me vengas con tus jueguitos, yo no debo ser lo primero en que conviertes, aunque, te lo agradezco, ahora puedo ir a donde se me plazca la gana.

-Serás inmortal, pero sino estás conmigo los demás te matarán, o peor aún, el suicidio te espera.

-¿Qué?

-Obtuve un permiso especial para darte mi sangre, sin embargo, si tú me matas, terminarás enloqueciendo, y si huyes, no descansará el Aquelarre hasta degollarte y lanzarte al fuego, ¿qué dices Sebastián? ¿Tentador, no es así?


End file.
